


Incognito

by flippednique



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>AU</b> NaruSasu. </p>
<p>Naruto hasn't been in Japan for so long. </p>
<p>When FUGE calls him out of hiding, he's asked to go undercover. Mission info: </p>
<p>Namikaze is the heir of Rasengan Inc. and has currently disappeared off the radar. Without any leads, anyone could be a suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Narita airport was a lot less crowded than expected, but maybe that was for the best. Navigating around the huge place was hard enough without having to apologize every two seconds for bumping into someone's cart or worse actually knocking someone over.

Naruto waited for the carousel to get a move on so he could grab his modest suitcase and box, his orange worn duffle bag strap over his chest and hanging by his waist. The flight had been a very long four hours as he never really fancied planes. He was a walk-whenever-you-can-get-away-with-it kind of guy and so he really hated being suspended in a huge metal container for the better part of the afternoon no matter how often he rode them.

And now he just wanted to lie down.

"Excuse me," a soft voice called. "Is this for the Manila flight?"

Naruto nodded his head and explained that it was taking a while and his conversation partner, a true Japanese beauty, thanked him.

"I'm Naruto." He finally said after a moment of silence.

The woman's cheeks flushed, a hand sweeping to push back dark locks. "I'm Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Nice to meet you Hanabi-san." The suffix had been added as an afterthought. Hanabi seemed to have caught his hesitation and he rubbed his head, messing up his blonde hair even more. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good with Japanese customs."

"I see." Hanabi smiled. "I must admit I find that hard to believe. You have a Japanese name and… well, yes the blonde hair."

"Spanish blood." Naruto admitted. "Born here though and to keep close contact with my Dad I had to learn the language. Was raised around the world though. It's my first time back in the land of the rising sun after twelve years."

"So long?" Hanabi asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I know it's weird. I'm Japanese but… not really Japanese."

"You could have fooled me, Naruto-san." Hanabi noted. "You actually remind me of someone."

"Oh?" Naruto's eyebrow raised but he was more focused on the now circling carousel, blue eyes spotting the retina melting orange that was his suitcase. He reached out a hand and dragged it away from the conveyor belt and to the cart by his side. "Pray tell, who?"

Hanabi pursed her lips. "It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't remember."

Naruto heaved his box out of the conveyor belt as well. He double checked the ropes and the name before he straightened up and grinned at Hanabi. "Too bad. I'd like to know who it was I reminded you of."

"Indeed." Hanabi nodded. She turned away from Naruto, reaching a hand out to a box the size of a birthday cake. She cradled it in her hands for a moment before discretely slipping it into Naruto's cart. "I'll see you around Naruto-san."

"I'm sure you will." Naruto nodded his head before he pushed on the cart and made his way outside. He could see everyone lining up for the trains before they could get a taxi to Tokyo but his phone vibrated.

The text message said that he didn't need to get on the trains. Someone would pick him up and take him straight to headquarters.

"You better not be late Scarecrow." Naruto muttered as he flipped his phone shut. His eyes turned skyward and he inwardly cursed the ominous dark clouds. Just his luck he'd arrive the day Japan lets loose a rain shower.

**Beep beep.**

The small Honda that pulled up in front of him had Naruto breathing in relief and heading to the back where the trunk was open. He heaved the suitcase, then the box before shoving the cart away.

The front door opened when he rounded up to it and he slid inside, leather melting the tension in his back as he sagged tiredly. The driver put the car into gear and trailed away from the airport, taking a different route than the trains.

Naruto looked towards his window, watching as rain drops pelted against it as the downpour began. He let it wash over him, the sound of water hitting glass before he turned away and looked at the man beside him, taking in the spiked hair and red flushed cheeks.

"How was the flight?"

"Long." Naruto shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit Kiba."

"Neither have you." Kiba tapped the steering wheel as he drove, neither minding the silence. The man jerked his head. "What's in the box?"

"Intel." Naruto opened said box and rummaged through it for a while. "Who's Hanabi?"

"Hinata's little sister." Kiba turned. "She's new but she's good."

"Sloppy." Naruto clicked his tongue. "She told me her last name. She shouldn't have done that."

"She knew who you were." Kiba defended. "There was no need to hide anything. Besides, she had to say something for you to trust her."

"Her eyes were enough proof." Naruto murmured absentmindedly. He pulled out a stack of photos. "Who is this guy and why is he so important you guys had to pull me out of hiding?"

Kiba whistled. "I sent you details on why we called you back. Didn't you read the email?"

"No."

"Figures." Kiba sighed. "His name is Namikaze Menma. He's the son of Namikaze Minato and the sole heir of Rasengan Corporations after his father decides to retire, which shouldn't be too long."

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked.

"He's missing." Kiba again began tapping the steering wheel. "Just wasn't at home one day but everything he owned was there. The kid didn't run away so we can assume that it was a kidnapping."

"'Assume'." Naruto echoed. "Why not declare?"

"Well," Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "There is someone who would be stupid enough to kidnap one of Japan's well known heirs but he's being monitored very closely. He hasn't done anything to make Menma disappear."

"So the kid's made himself invisible." Naruto pulled out more papers. "Why isn't there a picture of him in here?"

Kiba pulled a quick left turn and jerked his head. "Look at the bottom of the box."

Naruto complied and rummaged through the papers and files. He came across something soft and he pulled it out. "A wig?"

"Put it on." Kiba nodded. He then opened the glove compartment and handed Naruto the mirror in it. "Menma isn't a kid Naruto. He's twenty-two, our age."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyone's who's a spoiled brat raised by parents who do nothing but shower them with money is a kid to me. No upgrading from that status until they can stand in front of me and prove to me just how long they can stand on their own two feet."

Kiba chuckled as Naruto took the mirror from him and looked into it. He looked good with black hair, maybe. Kiba marveled at such a resemblance before he pulled out the only photograph he had of Menma and passed it on to his friend. "Prepare to act like a spoiled brat then. You're going undercover."

" _Punyeta._ " Naruto breathed with much feeling, ripping the black wig off of his head. "None of you said anything about going undercover."

"Why exactly did you think we wanted you back here?" Kiba asked. "If we needed your opinion you could have sent it to us through the number. You're the ideal man for this mission Naruto, you really do look exactly like him."

Naruto turned his head. "I am not talking to you."

"You will eventually." Kiba chirped. "Honestly Naruto, like you said he's a spoilt brat. Just bear the pain and suffering of having to live in a mansion for the next few months or so."

"Months?" Naruto cried.  
"Well I assume he'll show up at some point." Kiba murmured. "Whether as a corpse or as a missing person I'm not sure."

"You owe me big Kiba." Naruto growled. "Really, really big."

Kiba simply nodded. "Lighten up Naruto. Just think of it as if you're participating in the Ms. Congeniality."

"Shut up." Naruto huffed. "Gracie Hart did an amazing thing for the United States."

"She posed as a beauty contestant, big whoop." Kiba snorted.

"She snuck bagels in her bra and gave up eating donuts." Naruto glared. "Respect."

* * *

 

When Naruto entered Fuge he was met with warm smiles and good cheers all around. People were clasping him on the back and asking how he's been since the last time they'd seen him. Which when he thought about it, was a good six-seven years ago.

"We definitely have to hang out when you're free!" Asa cried, big gold eyes disarming Naruto for a moment.

Kiba, sensing Naruto's inward panic, tossed an arm around the blonde and grinned at the admiring ravenhead. "He'll get back to you on that Sugiyama, Naruto's a bit tired already. He needs sleep."

"O-Oh, of course!" Asa lowered his head, cheeks flushing. "Sorry. Should have thought about that."

"That's okay." Kiba soothed patronizingly before steering Naruto the other way and towards the dorms. "Sheesh, you'd think he'd get over that crush he has on you."

"I don't even know what I did to him." Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. If there was one thing that Naruto hated, it was making it seem like he was leading people on. It was a sort of hero-worship, Asa's admiration went a little too far.

_"My hair is blonde, my eyes are blue, I get the ladies, and all the guys too~!"_

"Shadup!" Naruto laughed as he tried to get out of the headlock Kiba now had him in. They stumbled through the hallway, the brunette suddenly dislodging him so that he promptly fell into the mahogany door that marked his room.

"Get some sleep." Kiba huffed, tossing Naruto his room keys then turning on his heel and walking back to where he assumed was his own room.

Naruto watched him disappear into the corner before taking in a deep breath. It was slowly sinking in, that he was back in Japan and back in Fuge. He opened the door and walked inside, habit forcing him to toss his keys to his left where his desk caught them.

Nothing had changed. The living area of the room had that distinct look of not being touched despite the fact that it had been cleaned before his arrival. The spiral staircase beckoned him forward and his body begged for respite and to sleep in a bed that it knew was just thirty steps away.

But before he could even make the first of those thirty steps, the door that lead to the bathroom opened and out stepped a man that had Naruto's spirits wakening despite his tiredness.

"Welcome home, Naruto." Iruka smiled warmly at his adopted son, enjoying the way the blonde's face lit up at his entrance. More so, he enjoyed the way Naruto threw himself around the sofa into his arms, nearly toppling them over. "Oof- You've gotten so big, I think you could tackle me down now!"

"Yeah." Naruto chuckled, burying his face into Iruka's shoulder. "I've missed you so much Iruka! You have no idea how long I've wanted to see you. Why couldn't you come to the Philippines? Tsunade would have been glad to have you!  _Sigurado ako doon_."

Iruka returned the chuckle and pulled Naruto towards the staircase, wheezing a bit at how he practically leaned into him. "It's not like I could drop everything and traipse to the Southeast of Asia, Naruto. You know how busy Fuge has Kakashi and me."

"A few weeks, heck I'd settle for days." Naruto pouted as he led the way up the stairs. He continued his huffing when he'd opened the door and practically threw himself into his four poster bed. No matter that Fuge was in Japan, so many agents were practically foreigners, they needed to keep things at a standard.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Iruka murmured as he moved around the room, closing the blinds and tweaking the air condition.

"Maybe." Naruto smiled as he huddled underneath the blankets. "It's so freaking cold here in Japan."

"It's just hot in the Philippines." Iruka said, reaching a hand out to pat Naruto's blankets down. "You've really gotten so big Naruto. I know I see your pictures and all that but it's different when it's in person."

"I know." Naruto murmured sleepily. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Uh… how are you and Kakashi doing again?"

"Fine." Iruka answered, settling down on the chair beside Naruto's bed. "He and I are thinking of adopting."

"Well that woke me up." Naruto choked. "Adopting? What, a cat?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "No. A child."

"A child." Naruto echoed shaking his head again. "Are you sure you're ready for that? I mean, you maybe  _pero_ Kakashi…"

"He can be a pretty good father you know." Iruka chided. "Look at how well he did with you. Not to mention the dozen or so god children he has. He's done great with them too."

"Name one god child!" Naruto demanded as he looked at Iruka with narrowed eyes.

"Well there's Sasuke for one." Iruka hummed thoughtfully. "There's also Itachi but he doesn't count because Kakashi isn't his official godfather."

Naruto closed his eyes and nuzzled further. "Am I supposed to know those people?"

"You…" Iruka took in a deep breath. "You didn't read the files did you?"

"Too lazy." Naruto grumbled.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Never mind. You'll get to know them soon enough. I assume you at least know what you're doing back at Fuge?"

"Impersonating some spoiled brat who thought it would be cool to go poof on his family." Naruto deadpanned, his eyes now firmly shut.

"Good enough." Iruka smiled before he stood up smoothed back the blonde tresses that were flattened down on Naruto's forehead. He then checked the timer on the air conditioner to stop in three hours since that would mean the room would be cold enough not to need it.

When he got downstairs, Iruka took in the present smell of brewing tea and spices wafting from the kitchen area. He crossed his arms over his chest. "He's sleeping."

"Oh? I'll keep it warm for him then." Kakashi looked over his shoulder, eye smiling. The scars that ran deep on his lovers face never deterred Iruka from loving him, but he respected Kakashi's choice to hide them from the rest of the world who couldn't understand.

"He's so grown up now." Iruka commented as he settled himself on a chair. "He's taller than I am, maybe even taller than you."

"It's a part of growing up Iruka." Kakashi hummed and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's head. "He's still got a lot more to go though, so come help me make dinner."

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon." Iruka shook his head.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." Kakashi promised as he pulled Iruka off the chair and towards the stove.

There was a moment of slicing and dicing as the noodles boiled and Kakashi was having a bit of liberty with how spicy their food was getting before Iruka slapped his hand away and took over before Kakashi leaned back and said, "Are you thinking about the accident again? You know that that's all in the past right?"

"I can't help it." Iruka sighed right back. "What person would leave a child like Naruto on the road, scared and alone?"

"We've discussed this before." Kakashi reminded patiently. "What if he wasn't left behind? What if he was taken from his family?"

Iruka's entire being bristled. "Then why didn't anyone come looking for him?"

"You don't know that Iruka." Kakashi chided. "The world is a big place."

"Still." Iruka said in a clipped tone before he pulled the noodles out of the water and into a strainer. He might have drained it a little too enthusiastically as few strands fell into the sink. "What person wouldn't worry when their child goes missing?"

* * *

 

_Name: Namikaze Menma_

_Age: 22 years old_

_Gender: Male_

_Height: 6'4_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair color: Black_

_Mission info: Namikaze son is the heir of Rasengan Inc. and has currently disappeared off the radar. Sources show that there could be a possible coup against the Namikaze family and chances are if his disappearance is known, people will act on it, using it as an advantage to throw the current CEO and owner of Rasengan Inc. off balance._

_General characteristics: Menma is called by his first name, never his last name. He has a tendency to glare at things that irritate him and he is very unpredictable. He has a group of people around him often consisting of fellow future moguls and magnates namely Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru. More friends are drawn to him through those as well as his cousin Uzumaki Karin. He attends Sugiyama Boards with aforementioned students in preparation of his take over of the company when he's ready and when the current CEO is ready to let go._

_Notes: Beware. Without any leads, anyone could be a suspect. Even the father isn't being informed about Fuge's involvement. Fuge is indebted to the Namikaze family after their constant funding and the missing person is a close personal friends of most Fuge agents._

_Good luck._

* * *

Naruto loved high school, he loved learning and spending time with his friends. What he hated was having to go through everything he'd already gone through before. Such as Physics and Trigonometry. He'd gotten a good enough education when he had been in the Philippines but apparently Namikaze went through a special type of schooling that required his presence until he was the age of twenty-five.

What sick bastard wanted to stay in high school when he should have been in college at this point?! Did he not realize just how much money was being wasted on him here?

"Stupid tycoons with their never ending supply of green." Naruto grumbled as he stared at what he was sure was a very fine establishment through his newly bought Ray Ban sunglasses. Yes, fucking Ray Ban because Namikaze was that  _type_ of guy.

Plucking the key out of the ignition of a modest Toyota, Naruto took in a deep breath and made his way towards the gate. It was a bit uncanny, he thought, as he handed the guard Namikaze's ID that had a picture of him, just how similar they looked. Apparently, Namikaze was a bit taller than him (which would explain his also new Python Loafers that looked exactly like the ones he got at _Baclaran_  for a hundred pesos or less) and indeed had black hair.

Another thing that made Naruto wish he could just make the kid appear. He  _hated_ this wig. It was itchy and he could feel his real hair wanting to break free underneath the wig cap Kiba had had to threaten Naruto with Asa getting a hold of his pictures to get on.

Naruto kind of shuddered at the thought. Asa was… he was a good kid. Four years Naruto's junior, he was a stellar Fuge agent at the age of eighteen years old. Naruto had the knack for Fuge, but he just sort of gave up on being the cop-slash-FBI of Japan when Iruka had made it clear that he could do whatever he wanted to do and if it was in the man's power he would get it.

To an extent, Naruto did hate people like Namikaze who had money and  _flaunted_ it. Sure, Naruto had money, but it wasn't  _his_ money. It was a consecutive pool between Iruka, Kakashi, and his  _Lola_ Tsunade. Every month they'd transfer a good few thousands (Lord knows where they got it) into his bank account.

But it wasn't money he was earning, it wasn't money that was actually  _his._ It made him moderate his spending, helped him learn to control himself and he was sorta glad that  _Lola_ Tsunade took him under her wing in the Philippines. It gave him much to appreciate about life.

_Maybe to an outsider's point of view, I sound like a big fat hypocrite._

Naruto sighed and tucked the ID back into his (rather fat) wallet and moved inside the campus. It was big, just like everything else, and it was ostentatious. God, did these people not understand the meaning of the word subtlety?

"Menma!" There was a flash of red that had Naruto's vision clouding for a moment before he registered the face underneath it.

Bright red eyes, thin pale face. He knew this person.  _Uzumaki Karin. Namikaze Menma's cousin on his maternal side. She's taking up Accountancy and is generally seen around Namikaze when in the campus. Namikaze often ignores his cousin, but pulls through for her in the end._

"Karin." Naruto hoped his voice had been the right amount of bored ( _Puta ang arte_ ) as he walked past his shocked cousin. He paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder. "Why exactly are you impersonating a statue?"

Karin, who had indeed been frozen turned on her heel. The hand that came to smack the back of Naruto's head had been unexpected. "That's it?  _That's it?_  You disappear for nearly a month and now you're back and  _that's fucking it_?"

The red flush crept from Karin's neck to her cheeks before she caught the raised eyebrow on her cousin's face and she cleared her throat, adjusted her glasses and smoothed her skirt. "I mean, hi cousin, it's been a while."

"Indeed." Naruto smirked and continued walking, waiting for Karin to catch up with him. No one had seen the outburst but from the files he'd perused it wouldn't have mattered. What happened in the campus, stayed in the campus. Apparently.

"Seriously though, Menma." Karin said as they waited for the elevator. "You just went somewhere and left everyone hanging. Sasuke was so worried and I assumed you'd gone to him but when he called me to ask where you were, that's when I got scared."

Naruto clenched the strap of his book bag for a moment. "I'll explain everything to you later, kay? Just be glad that I'm back and I'm safe?"

"I don't know." Karin sniffed as the elevator doors opened and she stepped in. "With you out of the way, I could have been next in line for Rasengan Inc."

"Yeah right!" Naruto chuckled as he followed her. Of course…  _that wasn't a joking matter_. "I may have been gone for that month long vacation but… I'm not going anywhere."

_After all, that's why I'm here_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU** NaruSasu.
> 
> Naruto hasn't been in Japan for so long.
> 
> When FUGE calls him out of hiding, he's asked to go undercover. Mission info:
> 
> Namikaze is the heir of Rasengan Inc. and has currently disappeared off the radar. Without any leads, anyone could be a suspect.

So it wasn't so bad. Everyone was at least civil, not the douche bags Naruto was expecting. Of course that could have only been because this 'school' of theirs happened to have a sort of hierarchy. And guess who was at the fucking top?

_"This can't seriously be a real school. I feel like I'm stuck in a Korean drama."_ Was the most Naruto had to say for the situation as people greeted him when he passed by and since he was acting out as Menma, he had to keep in the desire to greet people right back because Namikaze Menma does not  _do_ polite and happy  _unless_ Papa Namikaze was here.

Cue hysterical laughter due to frustration. Yes, not even half a day into the stupid mission and he was at his wits end. Already  _at his wits end_.

Naruto leaned back against his chair, taking in a deep breath. At least the cafeteria was nice. The quad was a large open area overlooking the many basketball and volleyball courts while the buildings for classrooms and laboratory experiments formed a frame around it.

It was sort of peaceful here, with the many towering trees. He didn't expect that here in Japan what with their puny bonsais but what did he know, exactly? Not a lot… maybe nothing at all.

"You're thinking too much right now." Naruto looked up, startled at the fingers smoothing down the wrinkles that were probably on his forehead. When they pulled away, he stared into familiar cobalt colored eye that reminded him shockingly of his own. "Where have you been brat?"

_Who is this? Nothing's coming up._ He studied the face, studied the body and wracked his brain for anything to come up. Fuge's files were largely lacking in information and Naruto cursed inwardly. He'd gone out of his way to berate Hanabi for her sloppiness but here he was about to be found out for the exact same thing. He should have done more research.  _Bobo puta!_

"Oy Deidara, why do you have to call Menma that?" Karin said somewhat annoyingly to his left. Could she  _not_ see that he was having an internal crisis here? "You'd think you'd treat your brother better, tsk."

_Brother_.

"You don't hear him complaining, un." Deidara, apparently, crossed his arms over his chest, the lack of the second eye making sense with the long blonde bang hanging lose from the ponytail on his head. Fuge's records suck if they missed the fact that Menma had a fucking  _brother_.

Naruto quickly recovered, not wanting to get caught off guard again and observed the way Deidara and Karin talked to each other. Bullheadedness ran in the family it seemed. Well, Naruto could deal with that. He didn't live with  _Lola_ Tsunade for seven years without learning anything from the  _bruha._

"Will you two just can it?" Naruto sighed aggravated. "Look, I just went to be alone for a while. Sorry I didn't tell you or anything, but I'm back now so just drop it, okay?"

Deidara shook his head, not missing a beat. "No, not okay, un. I know that it's better for you to stew when you're mad and all that but you don't leave your big brother hanging like that, un! And worse you dropped on Ino's birthday! You owe her big time now, stupid."

_Ino?_

"Whatever." Naruto sniffed and turned away from them and pulling out his painfully new Iphone that had been filled with pictures upon pictures of Menma which had sickened Naruto to look at earlier. Now that he thought about it, maybe he should have. There were bound to be pictures of the people Fuge missed in it somewhere.

"If you think you're gonna get away with sending her a text now, it's not gonna work, un." Deidara frowned. "You messed up big, Menma. It was her eighteenth, un."

"I'll make it up to her." Naruto promised as he unlocked the screen and proceeded to hunt for the Gallery. Of course, the universe was simply against him. Warm palms closed over his eyes, his vision going black.

"Guess who." A disembodied voice demanded. A solid chest pressed against his back and the smell of apples assaulted his nose.

Naruto took another deep breath.  _Please let this be what Menma would do_. "I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood." The hands pulled away, letting the sunlight flow back into Naruto's field of vision. The chair in front of him had been pulled back and a ravenhead deposited himself into it. "How have you been Menma?"

"Good." Naruto smiled a bit at him because this one he recognized. "Did you miss me, Sasuke?"

"Miss you?" Sasuke smirked at him, obsidian eyes glimmering with a hidden spark. "I haven't had a good fuck in a month. I miss Junior more than I miss you though."

"I see." Naruto drawled. There was a slight flush crawling the back of his neck as he tried to process what the youngest Uchiha had meant.

"None of that." a second new voice cried. Again, a chair had been pulled back and a brunette this time dumped himself into it, his entire body sagging against it.

Naruto calmed upon seeing him. A genuine smirk lifted his lips as he met the man's eyes and although he wasn't actually undercover, he was still a Fuge agent and a good friend Naruto hadn't seen in years. "What's shakin' Nara? No menthols with you?"

"I'm trying to quit idiot, which you'd know if you didn't go poof on us for an entire month." Shikamaru let his head hand over the edge of his seat. "How are  _you_ though?"

"Good. Great." Naruto tried to contain the happy smile that wanted to split his face in half. "I'm back."

.x.

_Hey Kiba, send HQ a message for me._

_I want it taken to them immediately and it has to be said and written down word for word. It's important:_

**_You're researching skills suck._ **

_Thanks._

* * *

 

Naruto sat in his free period class where he'd been told that he had no friends attending. He took the time to look at the contents of his phone, which with some tinkering, apparently contained whatever the real Menma had.

_He sure loves his applications. Flappy bird, Tetris, Zombie Tsunami._  Naruto chuckled softly to himself.  _This guy's a kid at heart. Maybe he isn't too bad._

The gallery was also filled of, as Naruto saw when he first checked it, hundreds of pictures of Menma ( _Selfielord lang ang peg)._ It had to go past two hundred forty-five for him to find any decent pictures of him and his friends.

There was a really nice picture of Shikamaru, Menma, Sasuke, and (someone who Naruto hadn't met yet personally) Gaara in casual clothes and what looked like Disney Land.

Some photos featured Memes that Naruto was sure he'd seen somewhere on Facebook. That reminded him that he had Menma's password and that he should probably get a look into posting something soon. Whoever it was targeting the Namikaze family would not be aware of Menma's disappearance otherwise Naruto's mission would have been for nothing.

Naruto scrolled down a few more pictures and saw a very formal looking picture of Menma, Deidara, and who he could assume was Ino. The dark black hair looked out of place between the two blondes but the eyes were all a similarly beautiful cobalt blue.

He was disarmed. Not only did Menma have a brother but he had a younger sister.

_Ang tanga ng gago na toh, seryoso._ Naruto concluded. Very stupid, indeed. Why would he give up such a good life? He had school, he had friends, and he had a family. Fuck all the people he's seen in the Philippines, the children, walking around with absolutely nothing and here's a guy who disappears on something any one of those children would die to have.

Of course there was the possibility that Menma didn't just disappear and was actually  _taken_.

_That's it,_ Naruto grumpily scrolled through more pictures.  _No more judging._

He was actually looking for something, and it was all because of what Sasuke had said. ' _Haven't had a good fuck for a month.'_ Sasuke associated Menma with a good fuck, then that meant that the Namikaze heir swung that way? And for the Uchiha to mention it so crassly and openly, that meant that everybody knew about them and it could possibly be a boyfriend-boyfriend relationship.

Naruto wasn't bothered, to say, since he's had his fair share of boys. Experimentation never killed anyone (although a scientist could probably protest that) after all. But he needed to know just what exactly Menma and Uchi- Sasuke,  _Sasuke (first names dammit)_ , had.

If one thing, it would help him feel more comfortable in his role as Menma.

Unfortunately, there weren't any more pictures of Sasuke as there were of anybody else. Of course, Menma didn't seem like the type to keep pictures of his supposed boyfriend so he could drool on them.

Naruto sighed and tucked his Iphone away. Everything seemed to be harder for him since he wasn't that informed. He was sure that Fuge wasn't this sloppy with research so he couldn't really understand why he had so little information to begin with. Was this meant to be a reconnaissance mission? Did they not have enough stuff on the Namikaze family?

_They've gotta tell people these things, seriously._

* * *

 

Naruto wondered if it had been such a great idea to start Menma's day at school and  _not_ at home. He wished he could take the easy way out and just tell these people that for the sake of the Namikaze's safety, they'd have to deal with an impostor for a couple of days. But  _nooo_ , anyone could be a suspect.

'Kung pwede lang  _I'd be back in Manila and getting ready to head out to Baguio_.' Naruto thought sadly as he walked up the empty driveway.

It was a modest three story house that had multiple balconies and was wider than it was tall. There weren't a lot of things from Naruto's vantage point that could determine what kind of people lived in that house, aside from maybe rich since he was sure that that was at least four Maseratti's right in front of him. He let out a low whistle.

' _I don't think I'm in Japan._ Diyos ko _, I think I took a wrong turn to America.'_ Naruto looked at the door and wondered what he should do. Did Menma knock? He had a key but he wasn't sure if he should just go in, especially if Papa Namikaze was in there. He didn't think the 'I just needed to be alone for a while' excuse would work on a parent. Lord knows it never worked on Tsunade.

"Menma? You're home early, un." Naruto turned away from the door to his left, which was a sort of gate. It was partially opened and he could see Deidara who had a little boy perched on his hip a fist in his little mouth.

"Felt like it." He returned lamely, eyes still on the kid. Red hair fell in pin straight bangs all over his forehead and around his head, reaching the nape of his neck. His skin was pale and his eyes were the same cobalt blue as the man carrying him.

_'He has a kid.'_ Naruto licked his lips, now even more nervous. He should have gone in the damn door when he had the chance. He felt paralyzed as he was stared at by both Deidara and the unknown toddler, who could have only been more or less two years old.

"Mah!" the kid suddenly screamed, arms reaching out for him. Naruto reacted instinctively, reaching out for him as well. He only had a second to worry if that was something Menma would have done before he became too focused with the little fists grabbing at his wig. _Shit_.

"Enko missed you. That's what you get for disappearing on him and all that." Deidara smiled, hands on his hips. He turned around and walked the pathway Naruto had missed. Naturally, Naruto followed him all the while keeping a good hold of one of Enko's, so it seemed tiny little hands.

"Are you ever gonna get over that?" Naruto asked in all honest curiosity as he started bouncing Enko in his arms. The redhead seemed to like that as he abandoned the idea of grabbing at Naruto's wig and instead shrieked till everybody's ear drums hurt.

"Give me time, Menma, un." Deidara sighed as he slid a glass door open and walked in. He slipped of his shoes and took Enko from Naruto's arms so he could do the same. "You know how lonely it gets in this house. We went from barely five to four in a second and that just scared us a lot."

' _So they do care about each other.'_ Naruto mused. Now he was hoping that Menma really was taken so that he could give the kid an excuse. If he disappeared cause he really just felt like it…  _Boom._

"Sorry." Naruto smiled and received Enko for his efforts as they entered, what seemed to be the kitchen.

"You will be." Deidara smirked over his shoulder.

Naruto only had a second to wonder what that meant.

"Put my baby down so that I can smack you." Ino, or who Naruto thought was Ino, stood at five foot four, hands on her hips, cobalt blue eyes gleaming wickedly. Instead of doing as she asked, Naruto's grip on Enko tightened and Ino either didn't care and was gonna hit him anyways or didn't notice anymore. "No calls, no texts, no notes, no messages from any of our friends. What the  _hell_ Menma?!"

"Apparently he's sorry." Deidara called from where he was rummaging through the cupboards.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Ino was right in front of him now and a swift swing of her arm made a painful throbbing build up at the back of Naruto's head.

_Aray!_ He winced and pressed his own fingers to what he was sure was a forming bump. Then there were arms around him, locking his arm in place in that awkward position while Enko was contentedly pressed against his chest.

Ino gripped him tightly, figure slightly shaking. "We thought something happened to you Menma. Never do that again."

Naruto's heart softened.  _They really do care about each other._ "I won't."

Ino pulled back, hands again falling back to her hips. "Good. Now you sit down over there while I finish dinner. You're a little early though, why?"

"Just felt like it." Naruto answered, making his way towards the bar counter and sitting on one of the stools. He settled Enko in front of him, keeping him between the bar and himself. The one year old laughed and swung and kicked his legs around, nearly hitting Deidara who was now sitting beside Naruto.

"Now that you're back we can talk about that trip we wanted to go too, un." Deidara said. "Where were we last time?"

"We said Thailand." Ino answered as she lowered a huge wok from a cabinet. "But we've been there twice already, I'm kinda getting tired of it. If we go there one more time I'm gonna get fat!"

"Maybe we should just steer clear of the floating market then." Deidara suggested as he pulled out a laptop from one of the counters drawers. He jabbed it to life and seemed to be scrolling through countries sluggishly, lazily, almost as if this was something the three of them did all the time.

Naruto realized that maybe it  _was_ something they did all the time. Just not him, but Deidara, Menma, and Ino. ( _Their names are Deidara, Menma, and Ino. Mud, bamboo shoots, and pig. Where they born in the mountains or something?)._

Which begs the question, who was Enko?

Naruto looked down at the baby that was now playing with the buttons on his uniform shirt and wondered if this was a brother or if this was a nephew.

Hmm.

* * *

 

_Hey Kiba,_

_This is a serious favor now, no messing around. Can you get me any info on a Namikaze Enko? It's really important that I get answers stat. Cover's under question here._

_Thanks_

* * *

 

_This is all I got for you on such short notice man, you know I don't have access to the big files like Shikamaru. Why don't you talk to him though? Before you ask, he **knows**. About the mission, and about the kid._

_Name: Namikaze Enko_

_Age: 22 months old_

_Gender: Male_

_Height: 2'11_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair color: Copper_

_Mother: Namikaze Ino_

_Father: Nara Shikamaru_

* * *

 

Naruto stared at his Iphone for a moment before he tossed it on his desk and dumped himself into his bed. Or rather, Menma's bed.

It was just after dinner, and he was a bit drained. It wasn't easy pretending to be Menma when it was his _family._ For one thing they knew him inside out ( _"Ino, why is your hair colored?" "Oh, you can dye yours but I can't dye mine?)_ and for another this was the man's _family_. It always sucked to lie to them the most because for a better portion of their time they trust you. And that's always something that hurts to lose.

And also, there were things that seemed to be for the Namikaze's eyes and ears such as baby Enko.

_'Shika's a dad.'_ Naruto thought idly as he stared at the ceiling. He ran a hand over his face, feeling every inch of his body succumbing to the soft mattress it was laying on. ' _Seven years. Just how much can you miss in seven years?'_

Naruto tried to run through all the friends he'd left here in Japan and felt very awful for such bad communication. There was Kiba, who he knew was now a full-fledge Fuge agent and was making a name for himself under the guise of a dog walker. Then he also had Hinata and Neji who were also Fuge agents but also working under Hinata's father's company. Shikamaru, a Fuge agent in hiding like himself, was still undergoing studying in preparation of something and was apparently a dad.

Out of all of them, Naruto couldn't believe Shikamaru's standing.

And Ino and Shikamaru were obviously not together if Enko's last name was anything to go by. Why didn't Nara give his last name to the kid if he knew who Enko was?

_Diyos ko_. Naruto thought tiredly and threw an arm over his eyes.  _Too much drama here in Japan. And I think I'm caught in the middle of all of it._

There was also the issue of Uchiha Sasuke.

Who was he to Menma?

* * *

 

_Uchiha Sasuke: Thanks for tonight. I really needed that._  
Uchiha Sasuke: What are you so stressed about?  
Uchiha Sasuke: Don't lie, I can tell when you're lying.  
Uchiha Sasuke: It's a gift.  
Uchiha Sasuke: Maybe. Let's talk about it over dinner.  
Uchiha Sasuke: That wasn't a request.  
Uchiha Sasuke: Really though, pick me up at eight?  
Uchiha Sasuke: Itachi's coming home tonight, that's why.  
Uchiha Sasuke: Did I forget to mention that Kisame's coming with him?  
Uchiha Sasuke: Cool. See you then!

_Namikaze Ino: Could you pick up that tofu Enko likes so much? I can't go out today. Thanks!  
Namikaze Ino: Get some milk too! We're all out._

_Sabaku Gaara: You worry too much._  
Sabaku Gaara: You should just focus on your studies.  
Sabaku Gaara: We need to talk.

_Namikaze Minato: I can't seem to get a hold of your brother or you sister so tell them my flight's been postponed okay? Love you. Send me a message of whatever you guys want from Paris!_

* * *

Naruto pursed his lips as he studied the received messages. None of the sent items were saved. Menma had the habit of deleting them so it seemed and he could make up much of the conversations. What he did know was the Papa Namikaze was called  _Minato_  and he seemed very nice.

How he got that from one text he didn't know. Maybe it was because of the ' _love you_ '. He appreciated that Minato openly told his children that. Some parents hardly did. Tsunade didn't but Naruto felt the love with every one of her backslaps. The harder they were the stronger the love. He should see about sending  _Lola_ Tsunade a gift or something, maybe a case of sake of he could get his hands on some without anybody knowing.

Mind off of that, Naruto looked up at the sound of the bell ringing as the café door opened. He wondered if Uchiha's prided themselves over being fashionably late.

He'd set a meeting with Sasuke, with the hopes of finally figuring out what was going on between Menma and him but the ravenhead had had him waiting for nearly half an hour now and he was starting to get impatient.

_Ding_.

And that bell was really starting to piss him off.

"Menma." The chair in front of him was pulled back and Sasuke lowered himself into it, looking absolutely pleased with himself.

"Where you waiting for the new year to pass before you got here?" Naruto asked sourly as he leaned back on his own chair.

"That's a new one." Sasuke nodded. He reached a hand out and took the latte on the table that Naruto had been sipping from the past half hour. "It's cold."

"It's mine." Naruto deadpanned. "Get your own coffee."

"Too lazy." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders before he rotated his neck, wincing at the audible cracks. "Thanks for getting me out of the house. Itachi is being mean again."

"Oh?" Naruto asked as he flagged won a waitress.

"Yes," Sasuke sighed. "Apparently his time in America had not been too much fun and so he had to put a little excitement in his life with the use of me and his new Veyron."

Naruto choked on his latte. "He got a  _Veyron_?"

Sasuke snorted and nodded. " _Ferrari's are so overrated, Otouto."_

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "Wow."

"It's red."

"His favorite." Naruto guessed.

Across from him Sasuke simply sighed and closed his eyes before realizing the waitress was there and giving out his order.

Naruto took a moment and remembered his coffee order; chocolate chip Frappucino. Funny, Sasuke didn't look like the frap-y kind.

"So why exactly did you wanna meet up?" Sasuke asked. "I wasn't really serious about the fucking. Although I do miss it."

Naruto settled with, "I don't really know. I guess I just wanted to see you."

"Are you going sentimental on me Namikaze?" Sasuke gave him an incredulous look. "I know I'm lovable but you can't break our rules."

Naruto chuckled. So they had  _rules_. "Care to remind me what those were again?"

Sasuke sat up properly now as the waitress returned with his drink. He played with the straw for a moment before he took a sip, an extremely entertained expression on his face.

Naruto stared at him, meeting the obsidian gaze squarely. "Anytime this century would be nice."

"If you insist." Sasuke drew the straw out and leisurely licked at the frap that stuck to it and drew his tongue into his mouth. "Number one, nobody has to know."

Naruto nodded.

"Number two, no making things awkward and number three, no getting jealous when we see other people."

Naruto nodded again.

"Number four, expensive gifts are always a plus." Sasuke took a long drink of his frap and he stared at Naruto as he sucked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at such a gleeful expression. "Gonna tell me number five?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Why, Menma. You'd think you'd remember the one rule you created."

"Just tell me Sasuke." Naruto insisted, reaching into his wallet and pulling out enough yen to cover both their drinks.

"Dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Number five, no falling in love. That's crap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter too :DD

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a big story for me. I really like how it's coming out during my plotting. Most things will be quite obvious, and I'm pretty sure when stuff gets revealed you guys would have already known it by then, but I still hope you'll keep with me.
> 
> There is the use of Tagalog slang here. If you use Google Translate I'm not sure it'll come out properly so there'll be a glossary of sorts at the end of the chapters unless context clues would have made it obvious just what was being said.


End file.
